The Heart of Lyoko
The Core of Lyoko, also called the Heart of Lyoko, is located in the middle of Carthage. It is a large blue sphere containing an image similar to on the holomap: a small, gold sphere with the Eye of X.A.N.A. on it in the centre, surrounded by the four surface sectors. It is protected by two powerful cube shields, although with some effort, these shields could be destroyed. These shields turned into sphere shaped in Code Lyoko Evolution, and the surface sectors are no longer visible. Description It houses all of the programs on Lyoko, and if it were to be destroyed, all of Lyoko would disappear. The team can reach the Core Zone by using the Elevator to get to the Celestial Dome. The team must then ride their vehicles to the southern side of the Dome into an opening-and-closing entrance. The key lever must then be pushed to gain access for the stairs to the Core Zone. The Core has two protective layers that can only take a certain amount of damage before it blow into pieces. Each shield layer destroyed causes the entire room to be covered in red streaks. Once all the layers are destroyed, the sphere can be destroyed with one simple hit, and Lyoko along with it in all spiral of golden light. The sphere seems to also contain a holomap of Lyoko with all the sectors. If a sector were to be destroyed like in Lyoko it would disappear from it also. Also, three data tunnels run through the Core. History The Heart of Lyoko was first found in Season 3 in the episode Straight to Heart. The team were confused when no monsters were shown on the computer, except in a large room where they were all gathered. Jeremie ordered them to get there fast. Once there, the group found the monsters shooting at "some sort of blue ball." Jeremie informed them that, "If X.A.N.A. wants it destroyed, then it has to be important." Hearing this, the team began to defeat all of the monsters, until only Aelita was left. She then used a new power, her Energy Fields to destroy the remaining Creeper and save the Core. Throughout Season 3 several attempts were made by X.A.N.A. on the Core in the AI's attempt to destroy Lyoko. X.A.N.A. destroyed the surface sectors one by one to try and prevent the Lyoko Warriors from reaching Sector 5, leaving the Core open to be destroyed. In Final Round, William was X.A.N.A.-fied and destroyed the Heart of Lyoko. When he destroyed it, Lyoko vanished, leaving only William floating in the network. It later appeared in Code Lyoko Evolution, firstly in the episode Virus. Aelita and Jeremy tested a virus which needed to be tested, and the Core was the perfect thing to experiment on. Aelita didn't use a vehicle to get down to the Core room via the south pole, but used the Elevator directly from the Labyrinth. Code Lyoko: Seasons 2-4 Core of lyoko.jpg|The Sectors can be seen inside. Droit_au_coeur_311.jpg|The Core with it's protective barriers. Core_chamber.jpg|Mantas attack the core! Coreoflyoko.jpg|The first shield layer glows red with each hit the Core takes. XANA_498.jpg|Monsters surround the core of Lyoko, ready to destroy it! Tumblr m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo4 1280.jpg|Creepers fire at the Core all at once. File:Dernier_round_372.jpg|A possessed William levitates toward the Core.. File:Dernier_round_373.jpg|And uses his sword to destroy it, under X.A.N.A.'s control! Lyoko's Core!.jpg|The Core with all the Sectors seen inside. Capture-20070304-104842.png|In Fight to the Finish. XANA 672.jpg|XANA-William and some Mantas surround the Core. The core being attacked CL 53.PNG|The core being attacked by Creepers and Mantas. William Final Round.jpg|William levitates towards the Core. Evolution File:Bandicam_2013-02-21_21-43-40-519.jpg|As seen in Evolution. Piege 001.jpg Category:Lyoko Category:Carthage Category:Supercomputer Category:Codes and programs